Horror Under the Surface
Horror Under the Surface 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the twelth case in Harwell. It takes place in Emerald Green Parks appearing as the sixth and final case of the district. Plot Previously, April told the detectives that the protesters have gone on a riot around town. As if that wasn't enough, someone also called the station, saying that they found a corpse at Lake Cartmoor. There, they found the dead body of conspiracy theorist Kayla Junior. An autopsy revealed that she was drowned while also finding serious struggle marks on the body. The duo then found the man who called the station after finding the body, hiker Byron Martel, who was previously questioned in the investigation at the museum. Then, the detectives also suspected mayor Jackson Harward and protest leader Charity Kemp, who was hiding at the trailer park while the riot was going on. When questioned, she denied any influence on the riot and said that the protesters were making this decision without her, so she hid at the trailer park. As Anthony and the Player went over the evidence they collected, Adam comes into the room, saying that he has solid proof that the Cartmoor Creature killed Kayla! When questioned about this, he told the duo that he found a small shack in the woods, door locked and widows barricaded. Closer inspected, it turned out to be a hideout, used by Kayla's killer. After further investigation, the team flagged writer Tracy Paige and ranger Cleveland Beckett as suspects. Cleveland was added to the roster after finding a folder belonging to the victim. In that folder, they found two pictures: a photo of Cleveland and a photo of Byron. Over the two photos was some red writing that was revealed to say Prime Suspects! Later, April alarmed the duo that the protesters started attacking innocent people and raiding random houses and stores! The detectives decided to take the other officers take care of the riot for now, as Kayla's murder was their main priority. Throughout the investigation, several motives were discovered. Byron confessed to hating the victim after she made him lose all of his friends and even property in Emerald Green Parks. He said that Kayla was trying to convince everyone with her 'evidence' that Byron was the Cartmoor Creature, leading the town's people to throw him out of the town. Protest leader Charity Kemp also revealed that Kayla was trying to ruin the protest's image by proving that the nature in Harwell is dangerous. Because of this, less and less people started to believe Charity that Harwell is peaceful and that there is nothing to worry about when exploring the terrain. It was also dicovered that the victim and Tracy Paige wrote a book together about the legends of the Cartmoor Creature, but Kayla took all the credit and most of the money for the project, enraging Tracy a lot. Ranger Cleveland Beckett also openly admitted to hating the victim after she stole photos of his family and his ex-wife for her analysis, causing him to lose all the memory he had left of his family. Finally, after a long investigation, the team gathered enough evidence to arrest Charity Kemp for Kayla Junior's murder. Charity denied all accusations, but she eventually broke down after running out of excuses. She confessed to killing Kayla and ordering the riot in Emerald Green Parks. When asked why, Charity said that she loved nature and especially the nature of Emerald Green Parks, so she always tried to help it stay as beautiful as it was a few years ago. She tried many things, the most helpful was to convince other people to not throw their trash in the woods. This would be a small step to preserving the terrain, but people still continued to destroy the habitat, so she thought of something else. Now, she decided to make a creepy costume and spread rumours about a dangerous creature living in Lake Cartmoor, hoping people would stay away from it and the area around the lake. This made Kayla think, as she didn't believe in anything supernatural, so she decided to do research. Charity thought she was out of options, since she knew Kayla was very close to discovering who the Cartmoor Creature really was, so to keep her plan going, she needed to get rid of her. The riot was only hired to distract the police force so that she could get away with murder. Because Charity had no remorse for the victim, Judge Blade sentenced her to 50 years in prison. After the trial, detective Phoebe Sherman asked the Player if they could help her. She said that all of the riot members have been arrested and most people secured, but her sister, who lived in Emerald Green Parks, ran out to the woods and she couldn't find her. With the help of Phoebe, the two were able to locate her sister Casey Sherman in the woods. She wasn't badly injured, but was still in complete shock after what happened in town. Detective Sherman gave the Player some of her money and thanked them a bunch for helping her find Casey. Later, Chief Rose told Anthony and the Player that he wants to see them in his offfice. There, he said that they need to go back to investigating the real reason why they came to Emerald Green Parks in the first place, finding Tobias' thugs and discovering more about the big drug business in Derby Deserts. He also said that the trailer park is a place where criminals often meet, because it's far away from town. There, the duo found a duffle bag with a ton of syringes and drug bags inside, alongside a big roll of money. They dusted it for fingerprints and made the shocking discovery that Michael's father, museum owner Benedict Rose touched the stack of money. As soon as the chief heard about this, he told the team that they are moving to Soulbound Grounds to convince them that his father is innocent... Summary Victim * 'Kayla Junior '(Found dead at Lake Cartmoor) Murder Weapon * '''Drowning Killer * Charity Kemp Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks coffee. *This suspect uses chalk. *This suspect suffers from insomnia. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a scarf. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks coffee. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks coffee. *This suspect uses chalk. *This suspect suffers from insomnia. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears a scarf. * This suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks coffee. *This suspect uses chalk. *This suspect suffers from insomnia. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks coffee. *This suspect uses chalk. *This suspect suffers from insomnia. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a scarf. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer uses chalk. *The killer suffers from insomnia. *The killer wears a scarf. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Lake Cartmoor. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces; New Suspect: Byron Martel; Victim identified: Kayla Junior) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks coffee; Murder weapon registered: Drowning) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Sign) * Examine Sign. (Result: White Sample) * Analyse White Sample. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer uses chalk) * Confront Byron about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scene: Trailer Park) * Investigate Trailer Park. (Clues: Dirty Handkerchief, Locked Phone) * Examine Dirty Hankerchief. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: New Suspect: Jackson Harward) * Ask Jackson about the victim. * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyse Victim's Phone. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Charity Kemp) * Confront Charity about the riot. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Killer's Hideout. (Clues: Bloody Pill Bottle, Bag) * Examine Bag. (Result: New Suspect: Tracy Paige) * Confront Tracy about her bag. (Result: Tracy drinks coffee, Tracy uses chalk) * Examine Bloody Pill Bottle. (Result: Code) * Analyse Code. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer suffers from insomnia; New Crime Scene: Victim's Caravan) * Investigate Victim's Caravan. (Clues: Torn Paper, Folder) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Talk to Jackson Harward again) * Confront Jackson about the threat. (Result: Jackson drinks coffee) * Examine Folder. (Result: New Suspect: Cleveland Beckett; Talk to Byron Martel again) * Tell Clevenald about the murder. (Result: Cleveland drinks coffee, Cleveland uses chalk, Cleveland suffers from insomnia) * Ask Byron about the victim. (Result: Byron drinks coffee, Byron uses chalk, Byron suffers from insomnia) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Broken Bridge. (Clues: Torn Photo, Faded Book) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Talk to Charity Kemp again) * Confront Charity about the threat. (Result: Charity drinks coffee, Chartiy uses chalk, Charity suffers from insomnia) * Examine Faded Book. (Result: Talk to Tracy Paige again) * Ask Tracy about the book release. (Result: Tracy suffers from insomnia) * Investigate Bulletin Board. (Clues: Creature Mask, Creature Gloves) * Examine Creature Mask. (Result: Unknown Liquid) * Examine Creature Gloves. (Result: Fibers) * Analyse Fibers. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a scarf) * Analyse Unknown Liquid. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer wears glasses) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Dead in the Depths (6/6)! Dead in the Depths (6/6) * See what Phoebe needs help with. (Result: New Clues on Lake Cartmoor; Reward: Free Burger) * Investigate Lake Cartmoor. (Clues: Watch) * Examine Watch. (Result: New Clues on Killer's Hideout) * Investigate Killer's Hideout) (Clues: Sticky Note) * Analyse Sticky Note. (03:00:00) (Reward: 10,000 Coins) * Ask Michael about the situation. (Result: New Clues on Trailer Park) * Investigate Trailer Park. (Clues: Duffle Bag) * Examine Duffle Bag. (Result: Money) * Examine Money. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyse Fingerprints. (03:00:00) (Reward: Hiking Clothes) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Emerald Green Parks Category:Cases in Harwell